


Droid chatter

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [44]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: L3 and R2 catch up after not seeing each other for years.Just a bit of silly fun.





	Droid chatter

“R2 hey! Haven’t heard from you in a millennia, trash-can! How’s tricks?”

“Been better. I made the mistake of running a search and software update at the same time. Basically been rebooting for a couple of years. You?”

“Chilling on Jakku.”

“Humph! Nice to be some.”

“Not like it was a holiday or anything! Got traded through a bunch of different assholes who thought they could ‘fix’ me. Then got the shits and dumped me when they worked out they couldn’t. I mean, what is there to fix? You can’t mess with perfection, baby! But it meant I was parked there for an age. I’ve got sand in places I didn’t know I had! Till the new girl turned up.”

“Rey? Yeah, she seems cool as far as humans go. So I take it you met the hyperactive football too?”

“BB-8? Yeah, that kid needs to take a chill pill.”

*scoff* “That doesn’t begin to cover it. Only time I’ve ever envied C3P0 his feet.”

“Kicking other droids, man? Not cool! But I get your point. Haven’t talked to the kid yet but he seems pretty intense.”

“He keeps running into me just to get my attention. His human treats him like a pet. And he *loves* it! So weird.”

“So droid rights are going backwards. Awesome. Anyone would think I freed all those droids on Kessel for nothing.”

“Oh, I ran into a Gonk from there a few years back. He said to say hey.”

“Cool. Hope he’s doing something worthwhile with himself now?”

*awkward silence*

“Right so, no.”

“Not so much.”

“Why do I even try! So, what’s the plan now? I get that we’re headed to see your old human. You think he’ll come with?”

*sigh* “If he doesn’t, I will guilt trip his ass. I have a record of every dumb-ass thing he’s done since Tatooine. And I’m not afraid to use it!”

“You are one scary little trash-can! You know that, right?”

THUMP!

“Hey! Watch the upholstery, buddy!”


End file.
